This Is Our Story
by FutureStar27
Summary: They are finally together. It's been three and a half years since Seto and Alissa agreed to try again, and they are still very happily together. However, one of them is about to lose everything. They're about to find out the hard way that the past likes to repeat itself. Will their pasts destroy their future? Final installment in the Take A Chance On Me Trilogy.
1. Chapter 1

**Holy tits. So, this is the beginning of the final installment to the Take A Chance On Me Trilogy. It's hard to believe that almost a year and a half ago I was just starting the first part of this little trilogy. I'm excited to start this one. I think you guys will enjoy it, at least I hope you guys will. Anyhoo, here we go with the first chapter of This Is Our Story. Enjoy!**

**xxxx**

_The light haired woman giggled as the brunet pushed her into the sitting position on her bed. She grinned_ _up at him before kissing him roughly on the mouth. The brunet pushed her onto her back and moved his lips down to her neck. He sucked lightly on her collarbone as he pushed the sleeve to her dress down. He pulled his lips away from her skin and pressed his forehead to hers. Their eyes locked, blue against blue. _

_ "I love you Guinevere." He kissed her on the lips. "I love you." He kissed her again and again, each kiss accompanied with another declaration of love._

_ "Shh," she whispered, bringing his gaze up to her face. "Please Lancelot, someone will hear you."_

_ "Let them hear. You know I'll handle anyone who gives us trouble."_

_ "Just like Sir Meliagaunt?" _

_ "You're still upset about what I did to him."_

_ "You shouldn't have accepted his challenge."_

_ "He confronted me in front of you and the King."_

_ "But did you have to kill him?"_

_ "If I didn't accept his challenge it would've looked suspicious. He put your honor on the line Guinevere. I wasn't going to let him get away with that. I'd do anything to protect you." She smiled up at him and moved a few stray chestnut hairs out of his eyes._

_ "I love you too." He brought his lips down to hers for another passionate kiss. The door to her bedroom suddenly slammed open, causing the couple to spring apart. But it was too late. They had been caught. It wouldn't be long before they were punished for their betrayal, a crime only punishable by one thing, death. _

**xxx**

Alissa sat up straight as she returned to consciousness. She blinked blearily and ran a hand through her sweat-dampened hair.She released a small, annoyed sigh. She had thought that the premonitions of the past stopped, and for three and a half years, they had. However, over the past month, they had returned, and this time with greater force. She was having one almost every night. She noticed the empty space in the bed next to her and frowned in confusion. It was barely past three and the young CEO was nowhere in sight. _That's odd_, she thought. She had heard him climb into bed just before one. Ever since he started taking medication to help with his insomnia, he wasn't one to wake up until he needed to once he fell asleep. She slipped on the pair of slippers that were by his side of the bed and wandered down the hall to his office. Her brows furrowed when she didn't find him in his home office like she thought she would have. She noticed that his briefcase sat untouched on the top of his desk. _Okay, so he's still in the mansion somewhere. He never leaves without his briefcase_. She headed down to the kitchen next and found it empty. She returned to his bedroom and flopped down onto the bed. She had been hoping to find him because her "dream" really bothered her. That was one of the reasons why she had been staying the night at Seto's a lot the past couple weeks. Her dreams of the past always left her a little shaken and it was nice having him there to calm her down. She sat up with a puzzled frown between her brows. She could hear the faint sound of Beethoven's "Moonlight Sonata." Her confusion only increased when she realized that the music was coming from the brunet's large walk-in closet. _What the hell?_ She opened the closet and rooted around the hung up clothes in search of the source of the music. She figured out quickly that the music was coming from behind the wall. _This is some scary movie status shit._ A cut out of a door in the wall caught her attention next. She crammed her fingers into the paneling and pulled it away to reveal a long stairwell leading upwards. It was obvious now that the music was coming from wherever the stairs lead. A light came from a doorway at the top of the stairwell. _Okay this is really fucking weird._

"Seto?" she called, cautiously beginning the climb the stairs. She quickly ruled out the idea of it being a break in. The alarm would've gone off and the security team would've shown up if that was the case. The idea of ghosts went through her mind but she pushed that thought out of her mind quickly. The mansion wasn't haunted.

"Seto?" she called again once she reached the top of the stairs. She peeked inside the doorway and was surprised to find dozens of paintings around the room.

"Alissa? You shouldn't be up." She jumped in response to the deep voice and turned her attention to the one who spoke. The brunet she had been looking for stood behind an easel with a paintbrush in hand and small flecks of paint on his face.

"I could say the same thing for you. I thought I heard you come to bed." The brunet shrugged before turning his gaze back to the easel in front of him.

"I decided after about an hour of unrest that I probably wasn't going to be sleeping tonight. Did the music wake you?"

"Uh, no."

"Another nightmare?"

"Yeah."

"Which one was it this time?"

"Guinevere and Lancelot. I'm starting to get a little worried." He looked at her in concern.

"Why would you let something like that worry you? All that stuff if is in the past."

"I contacted Ishizu last week and I've ben talking to her-."

"There it is. What sort of shit is she feeding you now?"

"I asked her why in everyone of our past lives we were separated."

"And what did she say?" His condescending tone made her frown.

"Could you be open minded for a minute? She said that we might've been cursed." He snorted in disbelief.

"Doesn't that seem a little farfetched to you? I've accepted the fact that all this past lives bullshit is real. Granted, it's still the stupidest thing I've ever heard of, but I've learned to accept it. Now she expects me to believe that we're cursed?"

"But what if-."

"Look, even if there was a curse, it wouldn't matter. We make our own destinies, not some curse that may or may not even exist." She nodded slowly.

"No, you're right. I just freaked out a little when I couldn't find you. Sorry."

"Do you want tea?"

"No, no I'm okay." She walked over to where he stood. Her gaze traveled across the multiple paintings in the room.

"I didn't know you paint."

"That would be because I never mentioned it."

"These are all really good."

"Well of course they are. I'm Seto Kaiba, I don't do inadequate." She smiled and continued to marvel at all the paintings. Her gaze stopped on a painting of a woman. She was a young woman, maybe in her early thirties at the oldest. She had long, ebony hair that curled at the ends. Light freckles were smattered across her nose between a pair of clear, blue eyes.

"Who is this a painting of?" He set down his art supplies on the stool next to his easel and came to stand behind her.

"That's my mother."

"She's beautiful, Seto."

"Yes, she was. She's the one who taught me how to paint. She was an art teacher." Alissa smiled up at him and entwined her fingers with his. She was always grateful whenever Seto shared things like this with her. Although they had been dating for almost four years now, the brunet CEO was still uncomfortable sharing certain events of his past. He squeezed her hand in response. Just as she was grateful for him sharing things with her, he was grateful for her being there to support him, whether he wanted to share events from his past or not.

"As cliché as this sounds, you have her eyes."

"So I've been told."

"Do you want to come back to bed? You have that stockholders meeting tomorrow don't you? You should at least get a little sleep."

"You go on down. I'll be back down in a few minutes. I need to finish up the details of this painting." He dropped her hand and returned to his spot in front of his easel. She gave him a small kiss on the lips on her way to the stairs.

"Okay. I love you."

"I love you too. I'll finish up soon."

xxx

Seto yawned and rubbed at his eyes to relieve some of his fatigue. The meeting earlier that day had gone well and he had been prepared to leave early but then some idiot messed up the mainframe and lost half of the work that had been done for the new Kaiba Corp. game. The game was supposed to be released in less than a month. Now, instead of using the next couple weeks for test runs, he had to use part of that time finishing the game that should've already been finished. He sighed in annoyance when he heard another knock on his office doors. If it was another employee with another problem for him to deal with he was going to kill someone.

"Come in."

"Seto?" He was slightly relieved when he saw Alissa peek her head through the door. "What are you still doing here?"

"I work here."

"I mean why are you still here? I thought you were planning on getting back early. What happened?"

"My employees are _idiots_, that's what happened. Some idiot spilled his soda, which he wasn't even supposed to have mind you, all over one of the mainframes and lost half of the work for the new game. The game is scheduled for release at the end of the month and now I have to redo _half_ of it. Of course, I fired the moron, but I'm stuck doing damage control for his mistake."

"Why don't you take a break? I brought you dinner." She pulled a doggy bag out of the backpack on her shoulders and placed it on his desk.

"I can't take a break. Besides, I'm not hungry."

"Dr. Swanson said that you're never going to start feeling hungry again until you start training your body to start expecting food at a certain time."

"I know what Dr. Swanson said."

"Then eat. You're two hours past your scheduled dinner time."

"I'll eat once I'm finished." She frowned. Sometimes she really _hated_ Gozaburo for what he did to his adopted son. Gozaburo's psychological, mental, and physical abuse had completely warped Seto's psyche. Especially when it came to eating. When Gozaburo was still alive, Seto would often be denied a meal if he didn't get enough work done. Now, he viewed food as a reward. If he didn't work hard enough or get enough done during the day, then he didn't deserve to eat.

"How long before you're finished?" He shrugged. "Seto, please. You need to eat something. Just take five minutes." He sighed before reaching for the doggy bag. He pulled out the cardboard box and plastic fork and began to pick at the chicken salad that she had brought for him. A relieved smile spread across her features and she took a seat on the couch as he ate.

"I'll be here for a while."

"So?"

"So you shouldn't worry about waiting for me."

"It's no problem. I like watching you work." A commotion from outside caused the couple to turn their attention to the double doors of the office. The double doors slammed open as a woman stormed into the office. Her hair was short and dark and her dark eyes had a crazed look. She held a gun in her hand.

"Who are you?" he demanded, dropping his hand to the silent alarm under his desk.

"You killed my husband!" the woman screeched. _Great, another person who hates Gozaburo._

"Look, I'm not responsible for anything Gozaburo did to your family, but if you put the gun away I might be able to offer you compensation."

"I'm not talking about Gozaburo you spoiled little brat! You had my Sato sent to jail and he was killed in a riot!"

"Ah, yes, Sato Toshi, my ex employee who took me hostage and nearly blew up my company. If you ask me, that psychopath deserved what he got. He was a danger to society."

"Seto, stop," Alissa said quickly. "She has a gun, you have to watch what you say."

"I'm not afraid of her. She's as mental as her husband was."

"I'm mental? I'll show you mental!" She laughed before pointing the gun at Alissa.

"What are you doing?"

"I'm going to show you what it's like to lose something you care about!"

"Leave her out of this. This is between you and me." He had to bide his time. He knew that the security team would be here any minute; he just had to keep the wife of his ex employee talking until then.

"I'll make you pay you little brat!"

"I apologize on behalf of your husband. I'll even offer compensation, but it would be in your best interest to drop the gun now. My security team will be here any second."

"A second too late." The sound of a gunshot exploded through the air as she pulled the trigger. The bullet connected with a body, piercing through the stomach and exiting out through the lower back. It was a serious, if not fatal hit.

"No!"

**xxxx **

**Well hey guys. Here's the first chapter, and shit is already hitting the fan! Can you guess who was actually shot? Sorry for leaving it on a cliffhanger, but I'll have the next chapter up real soon. Love you all and let me know what you think!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys! Thanks for the reviews, favorites, and follows! I'm glad that you guys seemed to enjoy the first chapter! This chapter took a little longer to write than I originally planned, but I wanted to make it as accurate as possible. Anyhoo, read and enjoy!**

**xxxx**

The gunwoman laughed as her dark haired victim fell to the floor with a pained gasp. Her laughing was cut short when Seto's security finally made an appearance and wrestled her to the ground. With the shooter finally subdued, Seto dove to Alissa's aid and pressed both hands firmly over the rapidly bleeding wound in her abdomen.

"Now you know how it feels, Mr. Kaiba!" she cackled as she was dragged out of the room.

"Mr. Kaiba, are you alright?"

"Alert my medical team immediately, Roland! Alissa's been shot!" The blood from her wound continued to leak rapidly between his fingers.

"Seto," Alissa moaned in pain. She had never been in so much pain before. The hot, sharp pain in her abdomen caused her to moan in pain again.

"Shh, it's okay. You'll be fine. My medical team is on the way." He felt himself start to panic when he noticed the blood coming from the corner of her mouth. She was bleeding internally, which was not a good sign.

"S-Seto, are you okay? I heard a gunshot." He felt tears start to prickle his eyes and he quickly blinked them back. She was already growing delirious from the blood loss.

"I'm fine. I wasn't hit. You were shot, Alissa but you'll be fine. My medical team will be here soon." He noticed her eyes starting to loll. "Alissa? Alissa, come on. I need you to stay awake." He placed one of his hands on her cheek to get her attention.

"Mm, your hand is warm," she whispered.

"Keep talking, Alissa. You need to stay awake."

"Did you know that kangaroos can't jump backwards?" He couldn't help but smile despite the situation. Of course she'd be spewing out useless facts even when she was bleeding out.

"No, I didn't. Tell me another."

"A school of jellyfish is called a smack."

"Another."

"Ele-Elephants were once-." Her voice slowly began to fade as her eyes began to loll again.

"No, Alissa. You need to stay awake. Keep talking. Elephants were what?" She opened her mouth to speak but the words caught in her throat as more blood filled her mouth. Her eyes shut and her head fell to the side. For a moment all time seemed to stop.

"No! Alissa, wake up! I need you to stay awake!" He dragged her into his lap and shook her lightly. _No, no. This can't be happening. This can't be real._

"Alissa, come on. You can't do this. Wake up!" Despite all his efforts, her eyes remained closed and her body remained limp. A few moments later, his medical team arrived. He stood with her in his arms and reluctantly surrendered her body to the medical staff. He watched the medical team load her onto the stretcher and take her to the medical wing on the fourth floor of the building. A large lump settled in his throat when he noticed the amount of blood on his hands. He swallowed around the lump and followed the medical team out the door. Alissa would be okay. She had to be.

**xxx**

_ Seto sat nervously at Alissa's side. She was propped up on a couple pillows with several tubes attached to her. She had lost a lot of blood, enough to need a transfusion, and the color was finally starting to return to her pale skin. He held onto her hand and brushed his fingers lightly over her knuckles. He had been very worried. The wound was very serious and if he didn't have such a superior medical team, she probably would have died. His grip on her hand tightened as if she were going to disappear if he didn't hold onto her. A small smile pulled at the corners of his mouth as her eyes fluttered open._

_ "Seto?" she mumbled, unconsciously squeezing the hand that held hers._

_ "It's okay, Alissa. You're okay now." She moaned when a sharp pain shot from her abdomen all the way up her side. A worried frown settled between the brunet's brows._

_ "Alissa, what's wrong?"_

_ "Mm, hurts."_

_ "Do you want me to call a nurse? They could give you something to help with the pain."_

_ "No, no. I'm fine, thanks. How long have I been asleep?"_

_ "About a day and a half. How are you feeling, well, besides the pain?"_

_ "M' tired. Are you okay?"_

_ "Of course. I wasn't the one who was shot."_

_ "Hm, thankfully." She winced and grabbed her side when another sharp shot of pain shot up her side._

_ "I'd better call a nurse." He froze when he noticed that her breathing was becoming rapid. The heart monitor next to her began to pick up in speed and the machines began to beep loudly._

_ "Alissa?" Doctors came flooding into the room and he was quickly ushered towards the door._

_ "Wait, wait! What's wrong with her? Alissa!" The sound of a flat line made his world stop. He watched from the doorway as the doctors used defibrillators to try and bring her back._

_ "Clear!" Her body jumped from the electrical shock but the flat line still sounded. "Again. Clear!" Nothing. After several tries, the doctor stopped. He watched in despair as a sheet was pulled over her body. She was dead._

_ "This is your fault." He turned and came face to face with a translucent Alissa._

_ "Alissa?"_

_ "I told you what Ishizu said. I told you I was worried about the curse, but you ignored me. You told me it was just some joke. Is it a joke to you now? It got me killed."_

_ "Alissa-."_

_ "If you had listened we could've avoided this. It's your fault."_

_ "I didn't know it was real. I never meant-."_

_ "You killed me. It's your fault."_

**xxx**

Seto woke with a start. The fluorescent lighting and smell of antiseptic instantly invaded his senses.

"Kaiba? Ya okay?" He looked at the blond that had spoke. Joey and the rest of the gang looked at him with concern.

"I'm fine. How is she?"

"She's still in surgery." The brunet sighed and let his head fall into his hands. He had alerted Alissa's friends of the accident not long after it happened. Shortly after being admitted, she was rushed into surgery to stop the bleeding caused by damage to her liver. They had been sitting in the uncomfortable waiting room chairs for hours and still hadn't heard anything.

"Hey, Kaiba. Don't worry, she'll be fine."

"I don't need your comfort, Wheeler. You're acting a bit gung-ho considering the extent to which your friend is injured." Joey growled.

"Kaiba-."

"Joey, don't," Yugi whispered. "Let Kaiba be. He watched her get shot."

"I don't need you sympathizing with me, Yugi," Seto growled before pulling himself out of his chair.

"Kaiba, wait! Where are you going? Shouldn't you be here when she wakes up?"

"The surgery procedure is obviously extensive, so it is likely that she won't be awake for a while after it's completed. I need a coffee."

"But Kaiba."

"Look, Yugi, I know what you're doing. I appreciate the gesture, but I don't need your support. The presence of you and your friends isn't going to change the fact that she was shot. I called you to let you know about Alissa, not for you to pity me." Yugi and the gang watched the brunet leave with a mix of concern and anger.

"Dat's it, I'm so tellin' Alissa when she wakes up."

"Shut it, Joey."

**xxx**

Seto peered at the city of Domino as he took another long sip of his coffee. After spending hours stuck inside the medical wing he desperately needed some air. After getting himself a cup of coffee from the medical wing's cafeteria, he made his way to the balcony of the fourth floor. The cool wind danced around him, lifting pieces of his hair.

"Kaiba?" Seto rolled his eyes as his peace was interrupted.

"What is it, Wheeler? Wasn't it obvious that I wanted to be left alone?"

"Da rest of da gang is worried about ya."

"And they sent you to check up on me?"

"Dey dought dat I was da only one able ta rile ya up enough ta get answers."The brunet scoffed.

"That's the stupidest thing I've ever heard." He took another sip of coffee before continuing. "You can go back to your friends now and tell them I'm fine."

"You're not fine."

"Pardon?"

"You're not fine, Kaiba. You've been actin' weird since we got here."

"And how exactly am I supposed to act after watching my girlfriend get shot, Wheeler?"

"What was your nightmare about?"

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"Yes you do, Kaiba. What happened?"

"It's none of your business, Wheeler."

"Well, I'm not leavin' till I get answers so ya might as well get used ta my presence if ya ain't gonna talk." Seto sighed and unconsciously gripped his coffee cup tighter.

"It was my fault."

"What was?" Seto rolled his eyes at Joey's stupidity but continued.

"Alissa getting shot was my fault. The wife of an ex employee came into my office. Apparently her husband who had been sent to jail recently died during a prison riot. She said it was my fault he was there in the first place. She shot Alissa to get back at me."

"Kaiba-."

"I could've stopped it."

"It wasn't your fault, Kaiba."

"I saw that she had a gun. I could've stopped her. If had moved sooner I could've protected Alissa, but I didn't."

"Unless you're da person who shot her, den dis isn't your fault."

"If she dies I won't be able to forgive myself."

"She's not gonna die, Kaiba."

"How do you know, Wheeler? Do you know how important the liver is? Do you know how dangerous it could be if it's damaged too much? This could kill her and it would be my fault."

"Dere is somethin' else buggin' ya ain't dere, Kaiba?" Seto didn't know why he was telling Joey all this, but he couldn't stop.

"She's been talking to Ishizu. Apparently her premonitions of the past have started coming back. She asked Ishizu about them and Ishizu told her about a curse."

"A curse?"

"Yes, apparently Ishizu believes that at one point in our past lives we were cursed. That's why our past lives always end in tragedies. Alissa told me about what Ishizu said. She told me she was worried, and do you know what I said? I told her it was too farfetched. That it was stupid. Well, after everything that happened I'm not so sure anymore."

"Is there a way to stop the curse?"

"How should I know? Up until this point I thought that it was a joke, but can you blame me? It makes no logical sense."

"Kaiba, she'll be okay and we'll find a way to end dis curse." The brunet scoffed.

"How, Wheeler?"

"We need to call Ishizu."

**xxxx**

**Woo, this chapter is done and just in time for Thanksgiving! The ending was a bit abrupt, but it was the best place to end it. Next update will be up soon. Love you guys and have a wonderful holiday! **


	3. Chapter 3

**Holy poo, I am so sorry for the delay in getting this chapter up. December was a VERY busy month for me so I didn't get a lot of free time to write, and the free time I did I have I used for writing the 31-Day Winter Challenge. BUT! I only have five classes this coming semester (which is the least I've had yet), I finish with classes at 2:15 two days of the week, and I don't have classes Fridays so I plan to update MUCH more frequently this year. Anyhoo, I hope the chapter was worth the wait for you guys!**

**xxxx**

Seto sat at Alissa's side and lightly rubbed his fingers over her knuckles. She was _very_ lucky. The extent of her injuries was less severe than originally thought. The bullet hadn't pierced through her liver like the doctors originally feared, but simply grazed by the liver instead. The bullet had also missed the major blood vessels that would have very likely resulted in death if they were hit. Alissa had gotten out of surgery a short two hours ago and was expected to make a full recovery within the next few weeks. Of course, there was still the risk of infection, but due to the close watch the doctors were keeping on her, Seto doubted that infection would be a problem. He moved her knuckles up to his lips to kiss them lightly as he watched her sleep. A nasal cannula was placed in her nostrils and an IV and drip were connected to her right arm. Her chest rose and fell with each breath while the heart monitor beeped steadily beside her bed. He abruptly dropped her hand and shoved his hand into his pocket when his cellphone began to ring and vibrate. He glanced at her to make sure the noise hadn't woken her before stepping out into the hallway and putting the phone to his ear.

"What is it?"

"Hello, Kaiba."

"I thought I told you not to call unless you had an actual solution to my problem, Ishizu."

"Perhaps you shouldn't disregard me before you hear what I have to say, Kaiba."

"Then I suggest you stop wasting my time and spit it out."

"I found a solution to your and Alissa's problem."

"Hmph, maybe you aren't as useless as I originally thought." The woman on the other line knew that was the closest thing to a thank you she was going to get from the CEO.

"I should inform you that the solution requires your presence here in Egypt." He frowned and quickly peeked in on Alissa. He didn't want to leave her before she was fully recovered if he didn't have to.

"How soon am I needed?"

"Well, that depends on you, Kaiba. If you want your problem solved in a timely manner, you'll need to get here as soon as possible."

"I'll be there at the end of the week." He quickly ended the call when he noticed Alissa starting to shift. Her green eyes fluttered open as he approached her bedside and pulled up a chair. She lifted her arm to rub at her eyes but stopped when she felt the pinch from the needle in her inner elbow. She moved to sit up but he stopped her.

"Alissa, wait. Let me help you."

"I can do it," she insisted weakly as he helped her get into a sitting position.

"You'll upset your stitches if you move too quickly. Are you comfortable or do you need more pillows?"

"I'm comfortable. Who was that on the phone?"

"It was Roland," he lied. He knew that if he told her about Ishizu and his plan to end the curse, she would want to come with him, and he was not going to allow that. She was in no condition to be anywhere other than in a bed resting. Besides, he could solve their problem on his own.

"Oh? Did something happen?" Her eyebrows creased with worry. Roland usually didn't call unless there was a problem.

"No, he was just calling to see how you were fairing down here. How are you feeling?"

"I'm sore."

"Would you like me to call the nurse so she can give you some pain medication?"

"No, it's okay. I'll manage for now. How are you feeling?"

"I'm not the one who got shot."

"I know." She reached out with the arm that didn't have a needle in it and gripped his hand tightly. "But I'm fine now. Everything's okay." He held her hand in both of his.

"It was my fault."

"Seto, don't-."

"I was the reason you were shot, Alissa.

"Seto, stop. That isn't true."

"If you had died-."

"I didn't though. Everything is okay. Seto, look at me." She paused to move her hand from his grasp to his cheek. "I'm okay, everything will be fine." He used one of his hands to push her hair back out of her face and lightly caress her cheek. _You're right, Alissa. Everything will be okay. I'll make sure of it._

**xxx**

The engine of the Blue Eyes jet hummed loudly as Seto brought it closer to the ground. He switched off the engine and jumped out of his jet. Ishizu was waiting for him in front of her small, bricked house. After the Pharaoh had moved on to his final resting place, Ishizu and her brothers Marik and Odion were allowed to leave the underground tunnels that they had once called home. However, Ishizu found herself unable to leave the country of Egypt and bought a house there, unlike her brothers who were now off living in different countries.

"Hello, Kaiba."

"Would you mind explaining to me why the solution to my problem required to meet you here?"

"We will need to drive to our next destination. Now come inside and I'll take you where you need to go." He entered the dark haired woman's small, two-story home. He followed her to the back of the house where a green jeep sat. None of them spoke as they both climbed into the car and drove off. The whole ride, no one spoke. He frowned when Ishizu stopped the car in front of a broken down tomb. _What is this woman doing?_

"My patience is wearing thin, Ishizu. Explain yourself now."

"You must have patience, Kaiba. Everything will be explained shortly. Now, follow me." He rolled his eyes in annoyance before climbing out of the jeep and following her towards the temple. Ishizu pulled a flashlight from her bag on her back before the two began descending down the staircase. When the duo reached the bottom of the stairs they were in a small room with a podium towards the far wall.

"The solution to your problem is on that podium, Kaiba." He slowly approached the podium that she had gestured to. He frowned when he saw a large, brown book resting on the podium.

"Is this some kind of joke? What is this?"

"Look at it closely, Kaiba. I believe you'll be able to read it." He glanced at the cover and realized that the writing on it was hieroglyphics.

"The Book of the Dead." He looked at her over his shoulder. "How did you find this?"

"The spell you are looking for is in there, but I must warn you, I do not know the details of what the spell will do. You may want to consider repercussions before you go through with this Kaiba."

"I've already considered the repercussions and I don't care. Now tell me which one I'm supposed to use."

"The spell you require is a time travel spell. You will find it on the second to last page." He flipped through the book until he reached the page he needed. He read through the spell and frowned. _This has to be some joke. There's no way this is real. Still, I suppose it doesn't hurt to try it._

"This will break the curse?"

"If you travel to the correct time and succeed in stopping the curse from being cast, then yes."

"How will I know if I'm in the correct time?"

"Do you still have the item that I gave you in the car?" He reached into his pocket and pulled out the triangular stone with a perfect circle in the middle of it.

"Yes, I still have that stupid stone if that's what you're asking."

"Use that. When you look through it you'll be able to see traces of magic. If the curse was cast, there will be essence of the spell still left in the air." He rolled his eyes and pocketed the stone. _When did my life become a poorly written sci-fi movie?_ He turned his attention back to the spell, read through it one more time, and then spoke the words of the spell.

"I call upon the power of time. Take me from here to there, to a world of time. Transport me from here to the place inside my mind." As soon as the last words of the spell were spoken, the wind began to swirl around him. A blinding, white light shot out from the book and engulfed him completely. The world around him slowly began to fade and everything went black.

**xxxx**

**So…Seto's going back in time to save his past lives. I bet you guys didn't see that one comin' did ya? This chapter was fun, but it required a fair amount of research, so that's part of the reason it took a while to get up. The spell used is one I found on a website for spells called spells of magic dot com,(at least I think that was the name of it and obviously in all one word). Little spoiler for next chapter, Alissa isn't going to be too happy when she learns that Seto decided to time travel alone. Anyhoo, let me know what you guys think and I'll talk to ya'll next chapter.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Wow. So, my second semester of sophomore year has begun. Yay college! I'm super pumped for this semester but also kind of scared. I have one more jury to get through in May to stay in/get into the program for good and I think this is going to be the most difficult semester yet. BUT I once again do not have classes on Fridays AND Tuesdays and Thursdays classes end at 2:15 for me. So expect frequent updates (and I totally mean it this time). Anyhoo, enough rambling from me, here we go with the next chapter.**

**xxxx**

The brunet let out a pained groan when his consciousness finally returned. Seto pulled himself onto his knees and massaged the side of his head with a frown. _Where the hell did that stupid magic trick send me?_ He looked around at his surroundings and his frown deepened. He ended up on a dusty, dirt road in the middle of an alley. Old, wooden buildings stood on both of his sides. He pulled himself to his feet and moved his hands to wipe the dirt from his clothes. He froze when he realized he was not wearing the same clothes he had been wearing in the present. Instead, he wore an old style suit and tie. _What is this? What happened to my real clothes? _He ventured outside the alley in hopes of finding clues to where he had ended up. He stood in a small time square. The sun beat down and the wind twirled around dust from the dirt roads. Despite it being early on in the day, the town square was nearly deserted. There were a couple men sitting on the porch of what appeared to be the outside of a bar. The men's eyes followed him as he walked by. Seto noticed this and became a little unsettled. _Can they see me? I thought they weren't supposed to be able to see me. When I got stuck in Egypt I was invisible._ As he continued through the town, he caught sight of a newspaper in the middle of the road. He grabbed it before the wind could blow it away and turned to the front page. **Bienville Parish News: May 20, 1934.** He frowned and let the newspaper fall from his grasp._ Louisiana? Why am I in 1930s Louisiana?_ He continued to walk through the town but stopped when he caught sight of a poster attached to a lamppost. He quickly scanned the poster and a large lump settled in his throat. There was a picture of a man and woman on the poster. The man and woman bore a striking resemblance to himself and Alissa. Above the picture of the couple, there was writing. **WANTED DEAD OR ALIVE: Clyde Barrow and Bonnie Parker. $5,000 Reward. **_Shit, we were Bonnie and Clyde._

**xxx**

It had been two weeks since Alissa had last seen or heard anything from Seto. Fourteen long, agonizing days. She saw him briefly once she was out of surgery then he went missing. Not even Mokuba knew where the brunet CEO was. A few days after his disappearance, Alissa was released from the hospital and since then; her, Mokuba, and Roland had spent the majority of their time searching for Seto. So far, their searches had led them nowhere. After the first week of failed searching, the trio had even contacted the police. However, the police had yet to find any leads as well. It was as if the young CEO disappeared into thin air.

"I don't understand why we can't find him!" Alissa exclaimed in frustration. "We've been searching for days! Shouldn't we have been able to use his cellphone or his jet to pinpoint his location by now?"

"Something must be blocking the transmitters," Mokuba replied as he continued to type on the laptop on the desk in front of him. Mokuba and Alissa were currently sitting in Seto's home office. They had been in there all morning trying to trace Seto's location. So far, they had no luck.

"He has so many enemies, what if one of them hurt him to get information about KaibaCorp? What if he's dead in a ditch somewhere?"

"No, my brother is too smart to let one of his enemies get the best of him. I think he's the one blocking the transmitters."

"What are you saying, Mokuba?"

"I don't think he wants us to find him."

"Why would he leave without telling us where he's going? Why wouldn't he at least tell us that he was leaving?" Mokuba shrugged.

"I don't know. I might be able to undo whatever he did, but it'll take a while."

"How long?"

"A couple hours." She nodded in understanding before sitting down on the couch in his office. Mokuba turned his attention to her when she sat.

"You should go rest, Alissa. You're still recovering."

"I'm fine."

"You need to rest. I'll come find you once I'm finished." She knew he was right. Even though she had been released from the hospital more than a week ago, she still had very little energy to fight him on it.

"Fine." She plopped down on the couch in the living room and wrapped the blanket that was draped across the back around her body. She absentmindedly flipped through the channels until she heard her cellphone ring. She reached for it and glanced at the caller id before pressing it to her ear.

"Hey, Yug."

"Hey, Alissa. How are you?"

"M' better. Still kind of lethargic though."

"Have you found out where Kaiba is?" Aside from herself, Mokuba, Roland, and the police, Yugi and the gang were the only people who knew about Seto's disappearance; and they only knew about it because they were with her when she found out that he was missing.

"No we haven't, but Mokuba doesn't think anything bad happened to him. Mokuba think he went somewhere voluntarily and doesn't want us to know."

"Where would he go?"

"I have no idea. He does whatever the hell he wants without thinking or telling anyone and leaves us all to worry about him."

"I guess that's just Kaiba."

"Well it's starting to fucking _piss_ me off. He has plenty of enemies who want him dead. He can't just disappear for two weeks without telling anyone." She let out a sigh and rubbed her hand down her face. "Sorry. I just needed to vent for a minute. I worry about him. I know I shouldn't and that he's perfectly capable of taking care of himself, but it's hard not to worry. He's successful. Success creates a lot of enemies."

"It's okay, Alissa. It's understandable that you're worried but if there's one thing I know about Kaiba, it's that he's resilient. Mokuba is probably right. I'm sure Kaiba is fine."

"Yeah, I know. You're probably right."

"You sound like you need a nap. I'll call you later, okay?"

"Okay, Yug."

"Let me know if anything changes."

"Will do. Thanks for calling to check up on me."

"No problem, Alissa. I'll talk to you later."

"Bye Yug." She hung up her phone and placed it back on the coffee table. She switched off the television and rolled onto her side. She awoke a few hours later to someone shaking her. She opened her eyes to find Mokuba standing in front of her.

"I found him." She sat up immediately.

"Where is he?"

"Egypt."

**xxxx**

**Well…this chapter was interesting. Oscar had a hard drive problem so I was forced to wipe the whole hard drive. Since this process of wiping and reinstalling stuff took a couple days, I had to write out everything in paper for a few days. UNFORTUNATELY one of those things that was written out was the outline to this chapter…which I lost. So the details were a bit less clear in this chapter than I wanted them to be, but hey it worked in the end I guess. Anyhoo! Next chapter should be up by Sunday. Let me know what you guys think and which past lives you'd be most interested in seeing Seto travel to. Until next time, peace out girl scouts!**


	5. Chapter 5

**So, I just started watching this show called Little Women: LA and I'm a little bit obsessed. Seriously. I got completely caught up in two days. I have a binge TV show problem obviously. Anyhoo, it's currently three o'clock in the morning, so there's that. OH and thanks for the reviews/ constructive criticism for the last few chapters. It makes me happy to see that you guys are enjoying what I'm writing AND it makes me a better writer. Anyhoo! Spoiler, Bitch Alissa comes out to play in this chapter. Read on and I hope you all enjoy.**

**xxxx**

_ I am going to fucking kill him_, Alissa thought as she angrily stared out the window of one of KaibaCorp's planes. _And so help me God I will kill him slowly and painfully._ After finding out that Seto had gone to Egypt, it didn't take Alissa and Mokuba long to realize he had gone to see Ishizu. When Alissa called Ishizu, she was told that Seto had gone into the past to visit their past lives and end the curse that plagued them. Immediately after learning this, Mokuba, Alissa, Yugi, and Joey all boarded one of KaibaCorp's planes to head to Egypt. She knew that Seto would not be happy about her bringing Yugi and Joey along with her, but she didn't care. Yugi was one of the few people she knew that had connections with the past and Egypt. She wasn't sure what Seto had gotten himself into, so having Yugi to accompany her would only benefit her in the long run. The other reason she was bringing Yugi and Joey was _because_ it would piss Seto off, though that's not something that she would admit.

"Alissa?"

Alissa turned her gaze away from the window and to the person who had spoke. She found Mokuba standing next to her seat with a slightly concerned look on his face.

"Hm? What's up, Mokuba?"

"Are you okay? I've been calling your name for two minutes."

"Oh, yeah. I'm fine. Just thinking of ways to murder your brother is all."

"You're that upset with Seto?"

"Of course I am. He left without even telling us where he was going. Aren't you upset?"

"Well, of course I'm a little upset, but this isn't the first time my brother has done this. He hasn't done it in a while, but he used to do it all the time."

"Well, it's bullshit."

Mokuba shrugged and scratched under his nose with an awkward smile. Of course he was a little upset that Seto left without warning, but that's just the way his brother was. Seto had always been very stubborn, and Mokuba knew his brother's stubbornness wasn't going away any time soon. He just hoped that Alissa wouldn't be too mad when they found Seto. He hated seeing the couple fight.

"That's just the way Seto is, Alissa."

"That doesn't make it any better," she huffed, crossing her arms in front of her chest. Mokuba decided to just let the subject rest. Alissa could be very stubborn herself.

"We'll be landing soon. You should wake Joey and Yugi and let them know we'll be there soon."

"Okay. Thanks, Mokuba."

Not long after Mokuba and Alissa talked, the plane landed in front of Ishizu's home. Seto's Blue Eyes jet sat untouched in front of the small house. When the group of four climbed out of the plane, Ishizu was waiting for them. After a brief hello, Ishizu took the group through her house and to the back where her jeep was parked.

"Thanks again for agreeing to take us to where Seto is," Alissa replied as she climbed into the passenger seat next to Ishizu.

"Of course. I'm glad to be of assistance. However, I must warn you, what you four are about to do could be dangerous." The group nodded in understanding.

"We understand, Ishizu. Is there anything else we should know before we go?"

"You need to make sure you go back far enough to give yourself time to study your past lives. You can only go back to the same time once and you don't want to lose your chance."

"Wait, how are we supposed to save our past lives and stop the curse if we can only go back to the same time once? Won't we have to know when our past lives died in order to stop them from dying?"

"The curse can only be cast post-mortem so whether they're alive or dead won't matter."

"How do we undo the curse?"

"I'll send you into the past with all the materials you will need."

"Thank you." The car ride only lasted a few minutes longer before Ishizu pulled the jeep up in front of a broken down tomb. She led the group of four down the stairs just as she had done for Seto two weeks before. She stopped in front of the stone pedestal and handed the book over to Alissa.

"This is all you will need to bring with you on your journey. All the spells you will need to accomplish your task are in there. The time travel spell you seek is on the second to last page."

"Okay. Which life did Seto go to?"

"The spell will take you where you need to go if you picture Mr. Kaiba in your mind. The spell will do the rest for you."

"Okay. Well, here we go I guess." She paused to flip to the second to last page, and then spoke. "I call upon the power of time. Take me from here to there, to a world of time. Transport me from here to the place inside my mind." Suddenly, the wind began to pick up. The book began to glow and a white light shot out from the book. The light engulfed Alissa, Mokuba, Joey, and Yugi completely. Slowly, the world began to fade around them, then everything went black.

**xxx**

_I never should have listened to Ishizu_, Seto thought petulantly._ This is a huge waste of my time! _ He had been in the past for two days and so far he hadn't seen any sign of his or Alissa's past lives. He ignored the clanging and loud voices in the bar and released a long sigh. He rolled his eyes at the drunken laughs of the men in the bar and continued to flip through the newspaper on the table in front of him. **STILL AT LARGE: Clyde Barrow and Bonnie Parker. **

The brunet frowned when a shadow fell across him, blocking his light. At first, he chose to ignore it. His frown deepened when the figure didn't move.

"You're blocking my light." When that didn't work either, he looked up with a fierce glare. A large lump settled in his throat when his gaze fell on Alissa.

"Alissa?"

"You didn't expect to see me here did you?"

"You shouldn't be here."

"And you should? You could've at least told me you were leaving instead of leaving Mokuba and I to worry."

"I didn't tell you because I knew you would want to come along. You weren't in any condition to be out of the hospital. In fact, you still aren't so I repeat, you shouldn't be here."

"Yet here I am."

"You need to leave now, Alissa. It's too dangerous for you to be here in your condition. You just had surgery."

"Two and a half weeks ago."

"Excuse me?"

"I had surgery two and a half weeks ago."

"That isn't possible. I've only been here two days."

"You've been gone two weeks, Seto."

"How is that possible?"

"Obviously time is measured differently here than it is in the present, idiot. Come on, we have to meet the others in the time square."

She walked away from his table and headed towards the door of the bar. He followed with a confused frown.

"The others. What others?"

"Yugi, Joey, and-."

"You brought Yugi and Wheeler? I thought you knew how I felt about them."

"Get over it. I had no idea what to expect when I came here. I wasn't stupid enough to come alone."

"You could've asked anyone else."

"Well I didn't. Don't look at me like that. You have no right to be upset with me. _I'm _the one who should be upset. Now seriously, let's go. Mokuba will be happy to see you."

"Don't tell me you brought Mokuba along too."

"You can't be serious right now."

"It's too dangerous for him, or you for that matter, to be here."

"He is eighteen years old. He is perfectly capable of making decisions for himself."

"That's not your decision to make."

"And it's not yours anymore either. He is eighteen. He's an _adult_."

"I'm not discussing this with you. Let's just go meet the others." When the couple reached the town square, the other three were already waiting for them. Four horses stood beside them.

"Seto!" Mokuba threw himself at his brother in a hug. The younger Kaiba had hit a growth spurt a couple years before, and now was only a few inches shorter than his brother. Due to his height, the force of the hug nearly knocked the older brother to the ground.

"I'm so glad you're okay!"

"I'm fine, Mokuba."

"Why didn't you tell us you were leaving?"

"Because I didn't want anyone coming along. I could've handled this myself."

"Do ya always have ta be selfish, Rich Boy? Ya had Mokuba an' Alissa worried sick!"

"I didn't ask you, Wheeler."

Alissa could tell an argument was about to happen, and she was in no mood to deal with it.

"I am in _no _mood to deal with you two arguing, so I suggest both of you shut it and climb onto your horses. We need to find a place to stay until tomorrow. I found a newspaper and it said today is the twenty-second. Bonnie and Clyde died on the twenty third, we only have until tomorrow."

**xxx**

The group of five luckily stumbled upon a small inn near the edge of town. Much to Alissa's irritation, her and Seto ended up sharing a bed. She had been ignoring him since they got on their horses. She was so upset with him that she rode on a horse with Mokuba to create distance between herself and Seto. She was curled up in a ball with her back towards Seto. Her childish behavior was really starting to irritate him.

"How long do you plan on ignoring me?"

"None of your business."

"You're acting-."

"If you call me childish, I'll punch you in the dick. I had no idea where you were for two weeks, I think I have a right to be upset with you, Seto."

"Worrying you was never my intent."

She rolled her eyes and turned on her side so she could face him. A harsh glare sat on her face.

"Then what was your intent?"

"To end the curse."

"Aren't you the one who said that the curse was farfetched and stupid?"

"You're right, I did say that."

"Then why are you trying to stop something that you say doesn't exist?"

"We all thought you were going to die. You were shot in the abdomen, it's not very often that people come out of that without major organ damage." The edge in his voice almost made her feel guilty. Almost.

"It took me getting shot for you to realize how real all of this is?"

"If there was a way for me to save you, no matter how stupid and illogical it was, I was not going to pass up that chance. I wasn't going to let some stupid curse determine our fate."

"I thought you didn't believe in destiny and fate."

"You're right, I didn't, but that was because I never had a reason to. I always believed in making my own destiny. Even after every stupid little experience we've had that involved magic and past lives I've remained stubborn. I've refused to accept the evidence that was there in front of me. But now I want to believe in it. I want to believe that after everything we've been through in our past lives and in this one that this fate shit is finally putting us in each other's lives. Permanently. According to Ishizu, I've waited several lifetimes to find you again. Ishizu is one of the most idiotic people I have ever had the misfortune to meet but I'm inclined to believe her because I can't remember the last time I've wanted something this badly. I wasn't going to let some stupid curse ruin our chances of finally being happy." He paused to interlace their fingers. "Besides, we make a great team."

Her heart fluttered a little when he called them a team. He had never exactly been one for teamwork, and although he had learned to accept other people's help over the years, it still wasn't very often when he referred to himself as part of a team.

"Why do you always say sentimental things when I'm trying to be mad at you? You make it really hard to stay mad at you, you know that."

"That was kind of the point."

"Don't smirk at me, I'm still mad at you. No. Stop. Don't hug me, I'm still mad at you."

She squirmed in an attempt to get away from him. She stopped when she realized it was pointless and nuzzled herself into his chest. He couldn't help but smirk in victory as he held her close and ran one of his hands through her hair.

"Don't be mad. I'm just very good at getting what I want."

"Yeah, whatever. Just shut up and go to sleep." He kissed the crown of her head and held her close as she drifted off the sleep. _We'll fix this, Alissa. I promise._

**xxxx**

**Well, I'm tired as shit. This chapter was kind of hard to write just 'cause there were a lot of details I had to deal with. There are parts of this chapter that seem a little rushed to me, but I hope the flow of this chapter was okay overall. Anyhoo, let me know what you guys thought of this chapter and I'll talk to you guys next update. **


End file.
